Viper
by RokuAku813
Summary: He didn't know how poisonous Roxas could really be - especially because he was simply lying dormant in bed, charmed by Axel's pretty words. Roxel.


**A/N: **This is a present to myself for getting through AP exams. To all you people out there crazy enough to take four AP classes at once: don't. It's fucking _expensive _during test season. _Three hundred forty-four dollars _just to take tests. _Lame. _But they're over now - finally - and now I'm giving myself a present. I hope you enjoy it. I'm hesitant to call it 'PWP,' because I don't consider it hardcore smut (and there's actually a deep 'emotional' reason for it at the end), but let's face it; this all started out as an idea for smut anyway. **Warning: **sexual content, inequality, and manipulation are all factors in this fic. It's canon; what do you expect?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix, Disney, and Organization XIII.

**Viper**

* * *

It was ironic – he was charming, and magnetic, and could make everybody dance to his tune. He had it easy. Everyone was willing to run around for him, because they didn't know it was for him. He had everyone wrapped around his finger.

Everyone but Roxas. He just didn't know until it was too late.

Axel only realized his first mistake when they were already kissing, when his eyes were loose and heavy, when he wanted to ask but his body refused to let him. Only realized how stupid it was when he slid a finger in and finally his lips worked enough to ask, to tell him to be calm. Only realized how _wrong _he was when Roxas whispered –

"_No."_

He made a funny noise he'd never heard himself make, back in his throat where other things like _too bad I don't care _and _fuck I think I love you _resided. And they both came out, in that one little noise.

"I'm not going to _relax."_

Roxas shifted, hooked a leg around Axel's thighs, rolled them over quickly and violently and probably broke Axel's knuckle because really he was still trying to make Roxas see how _right _this all was.

He retracted his finger and hissed as Roxas ground down. But he'd thought Roxas didn't want to do this. So why…

Why was he being bitten on the lips? Why was Roxas still _there,_ atop him, instead of somewhere he would be safe?

"If you think I'm going to lie back and let you have your way with me…" there was a muffled, dark laugh and Axel could feel teeth and taste blood. "…You're insane. This was _your _idea. We do this _my _way."

Suddenly he didn't want to go through with it any more. He'd only ever done this once, with a girl in the out-of-order bathroom at school. Before he'd lost his heart – he didn't want _anyone _inside him, didn't want to be in that vulnerable position. He'd never _been _in that position, never _been _filled, and he wanted to keep it that way. But _oh – _Roxas had him pinned, had his arms trapped, and he needed relief so bad it _hurt._

"It's your choice," Roxas breathed. "My way – or I can leave you here to jerk off."

"It's not your-" His breath hitched when Roxas _moved, _just gently, and Axel wondered how the hell he had so much self-control. He couldn't keep himself from arching up, from struggling against the arms that were ultimately stronger than his. "It's not your _place. _You're…you're just…"

"-Your subordinate? Are you going to _order _me to have sex with you, _Superior?"_

"No!" It was a desperate cry. "You're not supposed to-"

It was useless, but he wasn't going down without a fight. It was like a bad joke – shouldn't this be enjoyable for the both of them? Why couldn't Roxas just _relax _like he was supposed to? Wasn't that how it was supposed to go?

In the last sane parts of his mind, he remembered seeing his older sister's weird comics about gay men, remembered how the small one always took it with a smile, remembered how it was always the taller, stronger man who dominated the smaller, weaker one. He wasn't stronger but he _was _taller –

He had to make _some _kind of stand, even if he might lose.

"No, it's just not supposed to – ah – _go _like this – _fuck…"_

"Then…I'll just…" So Roxas' self-control was slipping too. He was breathing heavily and shaking. "Just leave. Xion's been wondering about how this works anyway…"

That was the deciding factor. He couldn't lose Roxas to _Xion, _of all people. Not to the meek girl he always failed to keep track of. Not to the one who was blatantly obvious about her affections for Roxas. He had to keep Roxas to _himself. _ He'd do _whatever _it took – he just couldn't _lose _him.

"Damn it all, _just fuck me already," _he hissed, arching up once more. He was losing himself, losing the fight, losing the game, losing his mind.

After too little preparation, Axel became intensely aware of the fact that everything Roxas knew about sex, he learned from Larxene and her beloved works by the Marquis de Sade. He was harsh and blunt and almost _animalistic, _bleating and groaning and breathing hard into Axel's mouth when he wasn't biting it. But the hands around his cock were almost gentle as they massaged, drawing noises from him that would probably sound better in a low-budget porno flick.

His even, albeit violent thrusts hit deep and he had no idea why the characters in his sister's books took so long to reach _bliss _because how could anyone miss that spot? He knew he should hate it, hate the way it felt like he might split in two, hate the burn and the taste of his own blood, but – as he dug his fingernails into Roxas' upper back and took in the ecstatic look when blood ran down in rivulets below his hands – he had a revelation.

It was the best sensation he'd ever had.

It wasn't long before the sensations from inside him and around him set a white hot spring curling at the base of his spine, and suddenly it shot forward, outward, out of him and onto him and onto Roxas.

And then it was Roxas who desperately moved and emptied himself and he thought if he had the energy to care, he'd probably be disgusted at the sensation of being filled with someone else's essence. But he didn't have the energy to care, only to lie back as Roxas removed himself and to hold loosely afterward.

It had taken them eight months to get to this point, and even then, Axel knew he couldn't call Roxas his. Roxas would find it stupid and offensive but really, Axel didn't want to own him anyway. He just couldn't let someone else have him.

Roxas was a viper in a basket, charmed by the sound of his voice. Axel was sometimes afraid he'd break out when he wasn't looking, leak poison into his last bite and slither away into the darkness without looking back.

_No one would miss me._

He didn't know how poisonous Roxas really was.

_That's not true…I would._

He couldn'tknow that Roxas already knew he was lying.

_He made me feel like I had a heart._

He didn't realize it would be bad enough to kill him.

Because for the time being, Roxas was charmed and lying dormant in his bed.


End file.
